


Happy

by Ruquas



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tony, M/M, Nick Fury Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He didn‘t know who was more surprised that they fit as good as they did – Nick or Tony himself. But after waking up the fourth time in the same bed? Yeah, even Nick had to admit that they kind of fit together.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloIAmParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/gifts).



> Written for HelloIAmParker, who requested Tony/Nick. I just wrote a pairing that has no tag, that's kind of crazy :D

When they had first met, Tony could admit, that it had been rocky. Okay, almost every first meeting Tony ever had, had been rocky, but the first meeting with Nick Fury? Special kind of rocky. The guy didn‘t want to talk to him and Tony didn‘t really want to talk to Fury. They had different…. views on almost everything.

He didn‘t know who was more surprised that they fit as good as they did – Nick or Tony himself. But after waking up the fourth time in the same bed? Yeah, even Nick had to admit that they kind of fit together.

And it was nice. Really nice. They went out (neither called it _‘dating‘_ because they were two grown men and if they would call it dating then it would be something serious and Tony really, really couldn‘t handle _serious_ ), they talked, they spend the evenings with each other. It was… nice. Nick didn‘t even seem to care about his weird issues with touching or water, nor with the nightmares. Maybe because the other man woke up from his own nightmares as much as Tony.

Sure, they had to keep it a secret. Because Pepper would just plainly kill him with a pen if something like that ever leaked. Nick Fury, director of one of the most secretive organizations, being in a… something with Tony Stark? Yeah, Tony could see how wrong that could go. And they weren‘t even talking about Stark Industries.

So they kept it a secret. 

And then Bucky Barnes happened. And without anyone really wanting it, everything just went… crazy. S.H.I.E.L.D suddenly was Hydra and then there was Ultron and this fucking farm. Well, objective speaking it was a nice farm but there, everything went downhill.

„You okay?“, Nick asked, looking out of the barn at the darkness, not even pretending he didn‘t hear Tony climbing up. Tony snorted.

„Sure. I just invented a robot that wants to bring down humanity and hacked itself into the internet. We had to go into hiding and god knows what happens when we come up again. Yeah, I‘m great give or take a few millennia of sleep.“, Tony rambled, leaning against Nick and closed his eyes. God, he was tired.

Nick chuckled and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

„You won‘t even be able to sleep for twelve hours, so don‘t try to pretend you could actually pull off more than twenty-four hours – and we are not even talking about millennials.“

Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to Nick‘s shoulder. It was nice. Nick didn‘t judge or told him that he exaggerated. At least not when it mattered.

„Mum? Do we call Tony now Uncle Tony? He‘s kissing Uncle Nick!“

Tony froze at the same time that Nick began to curse Lila.

And then hell broke loose, and Tony knew it was childish but he may hid in the barn and refused to go down, thankful that Nick did it. He ignored Bruce asking him down to talk. Ignored Steve. Ignored Clint and then Natasha. And then finally even Clint‘s wife. That strangely hurt most, because she was a nice woman. Didn‘t do anything to deserve this… mess.  
Then there were steps again and Tony really didn‘t know what time it was. He was cold and just really didn‘t want to get down ever again.

„Tony?“, Nick asked, not coming up. Of course not. They had been happy, but they still had to think about their jobs and now everything was on the line, not even thinking about the other shit that‘s going on at the moment and…

„Seriously, Stark. Move your ass down here, you have to be freezing. I know that I‘m freezing and I‘m wearing more than you do.“

„Please go. We can break up in the morning, won‘t make a fuss. Just… a few more hours, okay?“

„Oh, hell...“, he heard and then there was silence. Of course, there was. It had been so nice. Then there was creaking and then suddenly he was… warmer. Still freezing, but Nick hugged him. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

„You‘re an idiot, Stark.“, Nick said, no heat behind those words. Tony just nodded. It was his fault after all. If he would‘ve been more careful if someone was following him, well, then they wouldn‘t be in this mess.

„I‘m not going to break up with you just because Barton‘s daughter can‘t shut her mouth.“

Tony looked up.

„But the job…“, he started and Nick barked a laugh.

„Officially, Coulson has my job. So he can worry about anything. For all that it matters, most people think I‘m retired. I don‘t think that _my job_ will be a problem.“

„I‘m… people find me difficult.“

A kiss was pressed to his head.

„Oh. Really. You say? The next thing you will say is that you‘re sarcastic. Or have bad sleeping habits. I don‘t think I could survive that. Why didn‘t anyone warn me?“

Tony laughed.

„No.. no breaking up?“

Nick shook his head.

„No. Why would I? As long as it works for us, I don‘t see a reason why anyone else should give a shit.“, Nick said, still hugging him. 

„And seriously, if I would just stop everthing because a _Barton_ could ruin it, S.H.I.E.L.D would have fallen three days after he joined.“

Tony was still cold and there were more comfortable places where he could be, but it didn‘t matter. They‘re happy, even though they didn‘t have to hide anymore. Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
